


Hold Me Close

by NongMeow923 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Frong is a cuddly baby because I said so, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just my boys being soft, takes place during episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/NongMeow923
Summary: Frong hadn't expected to share a tent with Thara, much less fall asleep in his arms.
Relationships: Frong/Thara (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Hold Me Close

For what felt like ages, Frong stared up at the ceiling of their shared tent, his fingers brushing subconsciously over the now empty expanse of his neck. The comforting, faint weight of his necklace was gone, taking the sense of security it usually brought with it. He let out an audible sigh without really thinking, and to his left he heard Thara shift on his sleeping bag, no doubt turning to check on Frong, to make sure he was alright.

There was a pause, a quiet moment where all he could hear was the chirping of the crickets outside and the slow rhythm of his own heartbeat, and then Thara spoke, his voice sympathetic and gentle. "We'll find your necklace tomorrow, I promise," he said, and Frong's breath got stuck in his throat, turning into a pathetic hiccup.

"I know," he said, but he didn't. Thara didn't, either, because he couldn't. He had been to too many places throughout the day, and it was a necklace. It would be almost impossible to see on the ground, and what if he had dropped it in the river? Thara couldn't honestly tell him that they'd find it, because there was almost no way they would, not at this point.

Thara set a hand on Frong’s arm, his touch gentle yet unyielding. Before, it might have riled him up, put him on edge and wound him up tight like a spring, which is what Thara's presence used to do to him, but now it brought him comfort. All at once, his walls crumbled, the tension that had been building up inside of him coming crashing down. He turned to face Thara, who was looking back at him attentively, staring into some secret place that Frong had never let anyone else see before.

"I have to find it," he whispered, wishing that he could find the strength to keep his voice from shaking. He didn't like being weak in front of anyone, but Thara wasn't just anyone to him. He couldn't describe what it was, exactly, or at the very least, he wouldn't admit it to himself. Not quite yet. All he knew was that Thara made him feel both vulnerable and exposed, yet understood and strong all at once, and though it made no sense to him, Frong knew it was what he needed in that moment.

Thara smiled softly, his hand retreating back to his side. "We will," he promised for a second time, and Frong shook his head, his throat tightening, the genuine compassion and understanding in Thara’s eyes bringing him dangerously close to tears. He already felt raw from their earlier conversation, and he didn't think he could handle any more emotions tonight. He wanted to sleep, to forget about the piece of his father he had lost, and to feel warm and safe.

He knew Thara wouldn't judge him for it - he had already seen most of Frong's bad sides, after all, and he was still here - so Frong move in closer, his hands finding purchase in the baggy fabric of Thara's oversized nightshirt.

"Thank you," he said softly, ducking his head so he wouldn't need to see the shock on Thara's face as he curled up against him, his head tucked safely under Thara's chin. The scent of Thara's skin flooded his nostrils, still clean and fresh from his earlier shower, laced with a comforting aftertaste that he couldn't place. It lingered on his tongue after each breath, chasing away his tears before they had the chance to fall.

Thara didn't speak, and he didn't need to. That was the beauty of their friendship, if you could really call it a friendship. Thara understood Frong without either of them needing to say a single word, and yet they could talk just as easily if they wanted to. An arm fell over his shoulders, hooking around him without pulling him too close. Frong couldn't stop the content hum that escaped from his lips at the partial embrace, nor could he fight back that heat creeping up the back of his neck. He pulled his knees up, until they were pressed firmly against Thara's thighs, keeping himself grounded.

"For what?" Thara asked, the soft rumble of his voice vibrating against Frong's knuckles, which were pressed a bit too intimately against Thara’s chest. "I haven't done anything."

Frong closed his eyes, letting Thara's warmth surround him, and for a moment he wondered what they must look like. If someone walked in on them now, what would they think? Frong tried to be tough on the outside, but recently it felt like the entire world was set against him, and he just wanted to be held, even if only for a minute. Does Thara think he was being silly? He's an adult now, or at least that's what everyone has been telling him. He should get over it, or at least push it down, not search for comfort in the arms of his senior. He hardly knew Thara, and all he's doing is embarrassing himself.

"For helping me," Frong decided on after a pause that stretched on for far too long as he worried about things that shouldn't matter. Thara won't judge him, because Thara understands Frong, the same way Frong is starting to understand Thara.

Thara gave his shoulder a squeeze, an unspoken acknowledgment of his words. By now their breathing had fallen into a matching rhythm, slow and steady, same as Frong's previously erratic heartbeat. He no longer felt like breaking down into tears, but he couldn't find the will to pull away. If Thara allowed it, he'd stay like this all night.

"I'll always be here to help you," Thara said as Frong's grip started to relax.

It took only a second for Frong to process what he said, but much longer to actually understand what he meant. "Huh?" He asked, pulling back just enough so he could look Thara in the eye. "How can you promise that you'll always be here?" He asked, voice growing weaker when he saw the intensity in Thara’s eyes.

"Because I will be," Thara said, showing no sign of hesitation. He seemed so sure, but Frong knew better by now. His father had said the same thing, and now he was gone. He thought Duen would be different, but then he left, too, and now Frong was alone. It hurt this way, but not as badly as losing someone did. He pushed Thara back as best he could, pulling himself from the other's embrace.

The hurt that flashed across Thara's face made him want to crawl right back into his arms, to reassure him of something that Frong himself wasn’t certain of, but his pride wouldn't let him. "We have to be up early tomorrow," he said, groping helplessly for a valid excuse, but it sounded flat, even to his own ears.

"We could always sleep like that," Thara suggested, almost shyly, a nervous sort of frown on his face. Then his expression softened in understanding. Frong crossed his arms over his chest, feeling even more exposed than before under Thara's piercing stare. "You know, I probably shouldn't say this," he started, reaching out to take Frong's hand in his own. "But I want to stay a part of your life. I know your mother is going to go back home soon, and you won't have a reason to visit, but if you ever want to stop by the hospital I'll be waiting for you. And we can still stay in touch, as long as that's alright with you."

Frong swallowed back the bitter taste of uncertainty, deciding to trust in Thara's kind words, because he knew that he meant them. "We should go to the mall again," he heard himself say, his thumb running over the ridge of Thara's knuckles. "Just the two of this time, so we don't end up third wheeling."

Thara laughed, the sound making Frong smile, pleased with himself for lightening the mood. "Yes, we should," Thara agreed. "I'll even pay. You can buy whatever you want."

"That sounds like a date," he said without thinking, and to his surprise, Thara looks away.

"It does," he agreed, and Frong did his best to ignore that, because he couldn’t think about that right now. His mind is already going a mile a minute, and he just wanted to sleep. Thara, seeming to sense this, grabbed his pillow and moved it over, so he could lay right next to Frong. "Can I hold you again?" He asked, ever a gentleman despite how Frong had grabbed him a few minutes earlier without asking permission.

Frong didn’t give a verbal answer, because he was still flustered and doesn't trust his voice not to come out small and squeaky, so instead he just nods, snuggling up against Thara once more. This time, rather than holding onto Thara's shirt, he wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer than before. They're eyelevel now, faces only a few inches apart, but Frong doesn't feel shy. Okay, maybe he does a little, but not enough to move away.

"Comfortable?" Thara teased when Frong hooked their ankles together, and Frong nodded, smiling in a way that he hopes shows how grateful he is. "I'm glad," Thara said warmly. "Sleep well, Frong."

"Sleep well, P'Thara," he responded sleepily, feeling drowsy now that he was laying down once more, the weight now eased from his chest.

He hadn't expected to share a tent with Thara, much less fall asleep in his arms, but this felt right, just like Thara himself felt right. And for the first time since he lost his necklace, he felt happy.


End file.
